


The Dragon Awakened

by Mark_Ward



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Jon has dragon, R Plus L Equals J, The Prince That Was Promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Ward/pseuds/Mark_Ward
Summary: What if Jon Snow acted more like the dragon he was or even for that matter a god damn wolf!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Alys Karstark, Jon Snow/Arianne Martell, Jon Snow/Asha Greyjoy, Jon Snow/Catelyn Tully Stark, Jon Snow/Cersei Lannister, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Melisandre, Jon Snow/Myrcella Baratheon, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ros, Jon Snow/Ygritte
Comments: 46
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to a brand new fanfiction on mine. There are a few things I want to clarify before I begin things.

First of all, characters will be their actual age in the show not what they say. Meaning, I will begin right when Jon turns 16 and the actual story will begin when he is 24. Those 8 years are for him to create a better North. Rob is the same age, Sansa is a year younger, Arya is two, and so forth.

Some other things, Jon is the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen.

There will be magic from geensight, skinchanger, shadow magic, blood magic, divine magic, and so forth. There will be sex, violence, blood, gore, swearing, and so much other. So you are forewarned. Don't want to spoil the story for you, so if you are interested, please read on ahead.

\--------------------------

Today is the day that Jon Snow reached his sixteenth name day.

Today he is a man grown.

Yet here he was within these cold, dreary walls of Winterfell, where he never truly belonged.

Jon knew he had it much better than most bastards. Lord Eddard Stark had always treated him like one of his trueborn sons. He got along with most of his half-siblings, the servants and men at arms treated him kindly and with respect, and his father's vassals saw him as one of Lord Eddard Stark true born sons.

Yet he never truly belonged here.

Lady Catelyn, that trout always saw him as a bastard and made it very clear the dislike she held for him. Her daughter, Sansa was already following in her footsteps thanks to that Septon putting all that stuff inside her head.

Still that was just icing on the cake, all that stuff was just superficial matter since it didn't really matter to him at all. No, now that he was a man grown he started to look outward, and it was clear that his future was very bleak.

When he was born and given the surname of Snow, for there on out he would always be the lesser child born from lust, lies, and weakness. He would never inherit anything whether it be a castle, gold, or name, not get to marry any noblemen's daughter, may not use the coat of arms of his House, and have much lesser rights and privileges than most men.

The only options that were left for him was to become a sellsword and live by the sword's edge in some foreign land far, far away. Become a knight, yet here in the North knighthood was barely acknowledged and who in the south would he squire under. Then the next option waiting for him was to become a Maester and he had no problem becoming a learned man, yet who the hell wants to become a celibate? Last but not least was to join the Night's Watch there he could rise high and become Lord Commander, yet the once esteem order had fallen so low that it is full of rapists and thieves.

Here he is now, stuck in those walls- of a place that is his home yet not at the same time.

That is why today he came to a decision which was long in the making. By first light, he will be heading out and traveling south to the Citadel. There he could join the order since he already had his letter of acceptance from Maester Luwin. Then he could start moving up the ranks of Novices and Acolytes and forge his links.

After that, he won't be swearing his vows, but instead, be traveling to Essos to become a sellsword. With all the knowledge he gained from the Citadel he might be safely able to make his way in the world and who knows he could make something out of himself.

Already he had his gear and horse packed and saddled ready to hit the road, plus he had 10 gold dragons he saved up from all the work he did in the forge.

Now all that was left was tell his father!

Walking up the flights of stairs to his father's solar, two men-at-arms greeted him at the landing to the solar room then Jory Cassel himself opened the door for him and Jon entered.

Walking the door silently closed behind him and join stood still as his father poured over the parchments laid out before him. Lord Eddard Stark had the same long face that all Northerns use to have, the cold grey eyes that all Starks are known for, and thick dark black hair.

If put side to side, Jon and his little sister Arya Stark where the ones that resembled their lord father the most. However, Jon did pick put some dissimilarities like the high cheeks bones he had, lighter skin tone, slender figure, eyes with a lilac shade in the sun, and many smaller details.

There were many theories that the servants, men-at-arms, and household guards liked to throw around about who his mother was. Some thought it was a camp-follower from during Robert's Rebellion, others thought a Lysine prostitute the finest and best whore around and fit for a lord. Most however thought that it was a high-born lady, and the one woman that they most likely assumed was Ashara Dayne.

That was the tale that most believed in, and was nearest to the truth in their mind.

Finally looking up from his parchments, Lord Stark took noticed of his base-born son and greeted him, "Jon. What brings you here?"

"Lord Father," the young man greeted back as he inclined his head, "Today is my name day."

"Oh, yes," the older man simply said as he had a far off look. Then quickly coming back to himself, he looked up and down his son, and stated, "You truly are man grown now, huh?"

"Yes," Jon answered, "and I came to tell you that I will be leaving."

"What?!" Lord Stark exclaimed

"Yes," Jon continued, not noticing the expression on his father's face. "I plan on going south to the Citadel to forge a few links. Then I will head to Essos and sign on for a sellsword company."

Cutting him off right then and there, his lord father waved his hand and uttered, "I won't allow it."

Freezing his place Jon looked and faced his father his face was hard set and fixed in his way. There was no denying that his father was an honorable man, who was just and incorruptible. yet it is his honor that brought him away from his mother who no matter what would have loved him. It is his honor that prevents him from saying or doing anything when his lady wife sneers down at him and belittle him.

There is no denying that honor would be the death of his father because he is so set in his way he could never see outside the box.

"What do you mean, no?" Jon demanded as he looked at his father incredulously.

"No, mean no, son. Now get those foolish thoughts out of your head and go to Maester Luwin for your lessons."

"Foolish," Jon shouted as he screamed uproariously and for the first time losing his temper with his lord father. "Is that what you think it is, huh? That I have silly fancies. HA, you might think lord father," Jon spat out, "but they are my only way out this fucking loathsome life. I am a bastard, I have nothing to my name except for what I make with my own hands. And here I would never make anything out of myself. I would always be your bastard. Your mistake!"

Face turning icy cold, "That is not true, son. You could always make something of yourself here in your home. You have family here, people who care for you."

"Ha," Jon chuckled as his face contorted into something ugly, "Your father have always been a legitimate son. You can never understand what I have to go through day in and day out. So please do not preach to me about what you do not!"

"Enough," Lord Eddard shouted as he held out his hand. "This matter is finished. You will stay, you will stay. That's it."

"You seem to forget, lord father, I am Man Grown. I have reached adulthood. I could do what I wish with my life and you have no say in it."

Getting up from his seat in one brisk motion, the chair crashed down to the floor behind him, but his father paid no attention to that. "You will NEVER be going South. Your place is here!"

Facing his father head-on, Jon refused to back down and simply snarled, "stop me then."

Staring at his son for a few hard moments, his father turned to face the door and shouted, "Jory!"

Entering was the captain of the household guard the same man that stood at his father's door and opened the door for him.

"Yes, my lord?" the loyal man asked as he bowed his head.

"See to it that my son finds his way to his rooms and post some guards at his door so that he could say there. You can only come up for dinner."

"So what, I am to be your prisoner," Jon growled.

Not turning to look at him, his father continued to address Jory, "and see to it that you bring Maester Luwin up here. I will have a few words with him."

"I will see to it personally, my lord," the captain intoned. Then reaching out, he grabbed on to Jon's shoulder. Holding him in a strong vice like grip, Jon held no chance against the very man that lead the household guard, and even participated in Robert's Rebellion plus stood by his father's side in the Greyjoy's Rebellion.

"Let be on our way, boy," Jory Cassel uttered to him as he dragged him along like a little child.

Wanting to get the last word in no matter what, Jon shouted to his father. "You have ruined my life once before when you couldn't keep it in your loincloth. Now you want to ruin it again by keeping me trapped in here?!"

Finally turning to face him, his father's icy, cold gaze seemed to have softened a bit and a haunted, grief full expression passed by his face."You may never understand it, son, but I do all this own safety and care."

"Fuck you," Jon shouted, too angry to even take notice of anything as he spewed profanity all the way out the door, across the hallway, and down the stairs. It was only when he was got to his room that he started to calm down. and realized where he was.

"Are you finished?" Jory Cassel asked right before his door.

Glumly saying nothing, Jon crossed his across his chest like a petulant child and stood still where he was.

Chuckling silently the old war hero swung his door open and pushed him into his room. "Your Lord Father's commands where clear, you are staying there until its dinner, boy. So make yourself comfortable and no funny business from you."

Closing the door shut, Jon heard as the older man shout, "You two. Yes, you two come here. Make sure that the little lordling stays in his room. He could only come out when the Lord's family is having supper."

With that, Jon heard as the loyal captain clink way in his heavy plate armor and his sword belt bouncing against his chain mail.

Straightening himself, Jon rearranged his clothing in proper order and had a look around his room. It was a nice and tidy place, however, it was far away from the House corridors as Lady Catelyn made it to be. Just another reminder of his station in life and that he never would be truly legitimate.

Sighing, Jon made his way to his harp which laid tucked away in at his window sill. It was a beautiful musical instrument that he loved to be on his off hours and it always calmed him down.

It was going to be one of the last things he would have collected when he told his father he was leaving. But now that seems to be never happening.

Picking up the instrument and seating himself at the window sill, Jon highly tapped the harp to get a feel for it. Then he begin.

The first song he started with was Jenny's song a sorrowful song about a misfortunate girl. Still, he loved that song as it sort of reminded him of his miserable life.

Starting off with sorrowful tone, Hon's finger's ran across the strings as he set the mood. Then he began to sing. Jon never sang before anyone, but once, long ago a maid walked into his room while he was singing and she stood star stuck, frozen in her place and when he turned to face her he swore he saw her crying.

Still he kept his small talent to himself since he really didn't have anyone to please or show off to.

Singing out loud the song, Jon let the music wash over him as it took any all his anger and sorrow away until he was left blank. All that remained was the music, and the music along.

After he finished that song, Jon began with The Burning of the Ships. A song about Brandon the Burner, a King in the North from long ago who burned away all their ships when his father got lost at sea.

Jon let the passionate song wash over him as he could feel the burning rage in the song even if Brandon the Burnerc was the one who weakened the North and open it up to Ironborn raiders and rapists.

After that Jon picked another song, then another, until time blurred away and he felt only the songs and his harp.

Suddenly he heard knocking at his door and Jon came out of his every, and turned to face the door. Curious as to why he was being disturbed when his father made it clear he couldn't be, Jon walked up to the door.

Opening it, the young man came face to face with a household guard, most likely one of the men that Jory Cassel posted at his door. "Yes," Jon inquired of the man.

"My lord, it is supper time, and you are required at the hall."

"I am no lord, good man," Jon answered. Then turning to look at his window, Jon muttered, "is it already this late?"

"Yes," the man answered with a nod.

"Well then I must be on my way," Jon said as he flattened the creases on his clothing. Closing the door behind him, Jon made to head out, but the other guard called out to him.

"My lord."

"Yes," Jon answered even though he did not like being called a lord since he was the lord of nothing and never would be.

"That was some wonderful singing, my lord. I... I never heard that before," the man said as he wiped at the corner of his eyes and sniffed his nose.

"Thank you," Jon said as he nodded his head to the man. With that, he made his way to the meal he never wanted to come.

\------------------------------

Walking into the Hall, Jon already saw that everyone was there. Silently making his way over, Jon sat himself at the far corner, away from Lady Catelyn and her distaste.

Sitting down in his seat, Jon tried his best not to look in his father's direction and arranged his napkin over his lap. With that, a servant made her way over and poured him some food.

Thanking the woman, Jon broke his bread and silently got started on his meal. Abruptly, Jon felt an elbow jab into his ribs and he turned to face the offender.

Coming face to face with his favorite little sister, Jon looked at Arya Stark questionable. Of thirteen summers, Arya was a strong and feisty who has more interest in fighting and exploration than in lady-like activities. She shared the same features as him with dark black hair, a long face, and grey eyes. She also had a slender and athletic figure more generally mistaken for a boy.

However, she was slowly growing into womanhood as her bust started to grow out and her hair reach further down.

"Is it true that you were trying to leave and become a sellsword?"

Looking at her surprisingly, Jon asked "How did you find out about that?"

Pulling herself up to her full height as she looked at him proudly, Arya answered, "I have my own sources."

Chuckling silently, Jon shook his head, and uttered, "You cheeky little brat. Ha!"

Becoming more serious now, the young lass looked at him with laser focus and muttered, "Why did you try to take me with you, Jon?"

Freezing in place, Jon really had no answer to give. What was he to say? That she will forever be stuck here until she would be married off.

However he didn't have to as his Lord father spoke up to him, "Jon."

"Yes, Lord Father," the young man answered as he stood rigid.

"You will be left off with only a warning this time, but if I find you trying to sneak off then you will be assigned to your rooms indefinitely. Am I clear?"

Knowing that there would be no point in arguing with his father, Jon simply nodded his head and answered, "Yes, Lord Father." It would be best to bide his time and run away when his father let his guard down.

"Good," his father said with a nod, "I will be leaving you with your supplies and gold..."

"You dig into my stuff," Jon shouted incredulously.

Giving him a blank stare, his father said nothing but gaze down at him with his cold grey eyes. Eyes that always make a man feel so small and insignificant.

"Gold dragons?" Lady Catelyn asked cutting off the silent that prevailed the whole hall. "Where did he get that from? Did he steal it?"

"That is enough from you," his father said to his lady wife turning his gaze towards her.

Quickly shutting up since his father didn't seem to be in a talking mood. Everyone carried on with their meal silently and without a peep. Even Arya knew better than to say anything.

With that, the meal drew to a close and everyone was dismissed once his lord father got up and excused himself.

Getting up, Jon made to leave lastly when everyone got up since as Lady Catelyn put it, it would be far above his station to leave before legitimate children.

Walking out the large wooden doors, Jon saw Robb who must of held himself back to talk to him. Robb was everything a lord was supposed to be with his wide smiles, stocky build, blue eyes and thick red-black hair.


	2. Chapter 2: Catelyn Stark (R-18)

Walking out the large wooden doors, Jon saw that Robb must have held himself back so that he could talk to him. Robb was everything a young lord was supposed to be with his wide smiles, stocky build, blue eyes, and thick red-black hair.

"What did you do to get father so mad?" his half brother asked as a wide grin was plastered on his face.

"Nothing," Jon answered as he walked along the hallway.

"Really, nothing?" Robb intoned with a raised eyebrow, "I never seen father as cold as that."

Sighing out loud, Jon answered, "We had an argument, that's all."

"Ohh, an argument? It must have been real bad one if you got father in such a mood like that."

"Yeah," Jon simply said as he recalled all the profanities he spewed out.

Clapping him on the back, Robb gave him one of his signature smiles and declared, "Don't fret about it, brother. You know how father is, he might be icy cold on the outside...."

"but he is a softy in the inside," Jon finished as he finally was infected by Robb's jovial mood.

"Ha, ha, HA," laughing out loud, Robb once again patted on his back and uttered, "You got it."

"Thanks," Jon said as his brother did a good job getting him out of his mood. Looking at him, Jon could say he would make a good lord.

Waving at him as Robb went away, Jon carried on walking. The halls here empty with no servants rushing down it or guards prowling it. Winterfell was a very big castle too big in fact to even fit a single family. This place used to be the center of a whole royal kingdom, but now it is only just the castle of a Lord Paramount.

Turning the corner, Jon ran into the one person he did not want to deal with right now, Lady Catelyn Stark.

Coming to a stop, Jon paid his respects as he included his head to her and wished she would simply pass by. However it seems like today, he would be having more stuff stacked on to his misery as the trout came to a stop.

"My lady," Jon greeted the woman with all the politeness deserved of her rank.

Holding her nose so high into the air, her attitude still did not take away from her beauty. With thick auburn hair, blue eyes, straight nose, full luscious lips, hips that still curvy even after having four children, and a large wonderful bosom. Lady Catelyn was everything a noblewoman was supposed to be young, beautiful, and smart.

"What has my lord husband in such a foul mood? Did you do something, bastard?"

Snorting to himself, Jon mused, 'Wouldn't you like to know.' If she did know that they had an argument of him wanting to leave, for the first time she would be on his side wanting to see him gone.

For a moment there Jon thought about telling her since it wouldn't be so bad to have her on his side, arguing for him. Yet his pride wouldn't allow it, him and Lady Catelyn would always be on opposing sides. There was no way he would lower himself to get the help of someone that despised him so much.

"Nothing, my lady," Jon answered.

"Really, nothing?" the woman intoned with a raised eyebrow, she was so like her son in so many ways, repeating the same things and carrying the same features.

"Yes," Jon replied. "If I may be excused, my lady," Jon declared as he waved on off and way.

Staring at him with those eyes that said it all about the dislike she held for him. Jon said nothing and made to leave until she called out, "You are a bastard, a whore's son. You should know your place better and be thankful to my lord husband for giving you a place in his home. If I was him I would have long gotten rid of you as you are a disgrace to his honorable name. And never acknowledge you or that stupid Dayne whore of a mother of yours."

Freezing in his place, Jon just stood there for long moments as he processed all she said to him. Bastard, bastard, BASTARD that is all he is thanks to his father, and here this woman goes off saying he should be thankful. And now she insults his mother! The woman that gave birth to him and died of a broken heart.

Anger boiled up to the surface, such wrath he had never seen before. Jon was always a man slow to anger, however now it was like something had awakened inside of him that Roared out loud and in animalistic rage.

Turning around to face the damnable woman Jon stared at her with eyes blazing with pure fury. Subconsciously taking a step back as her arrogant expression cracked a bit and she made to say something however Jon was upon her in three quick steps.

Without even thinking about what he was doing Jon reached out with his hand and bitched slapped her across the face.

Hair tumbling over her face in spades, Catelyn held her hand against the mark he left on her face, and even in the vulnerable position, Jon found her beautiful.

Growling Jon stepped up to her until he had her pushed up against the wall. Still, in that dark place so full of madness and brilliance, Jon pressed right up to her lips.

Freezing in place as she was shell shocked, Jon had a much easier time smooching her lips and inhaling her. Not being enough for him Jon broke deeper in and ran his tongue across her own. Savored the taste of her, Jon never knew that a woman could taste so fine like Arbor Gold itself.

Wanting even some more Jon lapped her up and then ran his hands against her warm, winter dress. Feeling at her curves and hips, Jon reached all the way up until he reached her bosom and worked it.

Moaning flagrantly, Jon was so surprised that he broke away from the kiss and stared down at her. Blushing as she relived a bit keen on her molestation, she hide her face and then realized who it was that assaulted her and looked dup at him with rage in her eyes.

"You bastard, how da- dare you."

Collecting himself and remembering what she said about him and his mother, Jon struck out and throttled her a bit. "Shut up, you little slut," Jon growled as he looked both ways fist then dragging her with him. Bringing her to the nearest room he saw which was thankfully unoccupied, Jon closed the door behind himself and threw her on the bed.

Yelping in a few bits surprise and fear, Jon came behind her and into the bed. Resting himself on top of her, Jon grabbed her hands which were mightily struggling and stretched them out.

"When my lord husband finds out about this..." the woman shouted as the same rage that he held in his eyes was burning inside of hers.

Yet Jon's rage was much, much greater as this was a build-up of a whole lifetime that he lived through all her abuse. "Nothing," Jon interpreted, "nothing will happen at all."

"You are more of a fool than I thought if you think nothing will come out of this!"

Ignoring her outbursts, Jon continued, "Do you know the tale about the boy who cried wolf so many times? Well, you my lady are that boy, and I am the wolf. You have cried out about my misgiving so many times that nobody listens to you anymore.

"Anyways," Jon said as he smiled down at her with a savage wolf-like grin. "Even if you did tell anyone, you would be only ruining your good name, not mine since I am a bastard and am born with an awful reputation already."

Coming to realize his plan, the noblewoman's face paled as she looked up at him in fear. "Yes, you realized it did you. Spill the beams and what would poor little Rickon think when he hears about his mother getting raped when he grows up. Or what about innocent little Sansa when she hears that her mother isn't so very lady like."

Ceasing with her struggling, for the first time ever Lady Catelyn Stark took on a pleading tone with him. "Please don't do that. Never that, please."

Laughing out loud, Jon got a real hard on as he saw the frightful and down to earth state she was in. Getting off of her, Jon uttered one word, and nothing else, "Strip!"

Freezing in place the beautiful bint look at him wide eyes and opening and closing her mouth. It was at that moment and that moment along that she held the same resemblance to her house banner, the trout.

"What?!" Jon shouted, "did you not hear what I said? Strip, immediately!"

Not realizing that she was even complying subconsciously to his command, the older woman got up and started removing her clothes.

"Good, good," Jon said as he reached out again to which she immediately flinched back but nevertheless remained still for him when he stared at her blankly. Starting up again, Jon used his thumb to rub her jawline and cheeks to which she shivered in either fear or pleasure, he knew not.

Now sitting before him in only her undergarments, Jon took in the sight and enjoyed what he saw. She must have noticed the look in his eyes because she did her best to cover herself even if couldn't cover all her exposed skin.

Still not liking that Jon growled at her in a threatening tone and she readily responded with removing his hand. Nodding his head, Jon was still not going to stop there as he stared at her and barked out. "Did I tell you to only remove your dress or everything."

"Please," she cried out as she looked at him pitifully, "do- don't make me do this."

Looking at her blankly, she should have known better to think she would find any sort of kindness in his heart towards her. Seeing no option left, slowly, very slowly she reached out to her garments and got to removing them.

Jon took it all in as he watched her hungrily first strip her upper garment until her breasts spilled out which was the same wonderful fair skin of her flesh and mounted on it where bright red nipples that gleamed in the light. Then he watched as she removed her final piece of clothing until her cunt was displayed to the big wide world.

Looking close hair saw that minute amount of hair down there the same exact same auburn color as her hair and most importantly he saw that she was wet down there.

"You little slut," Jon snarled out as he shoved her down into the bed until he was once again on top of her. Jon did not know why he was angry about her being aroused-- maybe in some dark twisted way he was angry for his father's sake since he was cuckolding him after all.

"I always knew that you were a fucking whore, you stupid trout!"

"I... no, I did not mean to..."

"Shut up, whore," Jon snapped out as he clamped her mouth shut and squeezed her cheeks together. "You are nothing more than a wanton wench dressed up to be a Lady. All you need trout is a man, a true man to come along and look at you wet with want."

Staring at her with all the loathing he had for her and the distaste now building up, Jon reached into his trousers loosen the slacks and his full length dropped out.

Staring gobsmacked at his monstrous shaft, Jon saw with a bit of disgust and pride that the harlot was truly and genuinely wanton with lust. Jon was never one to compare tools with other men but he knew that his little brother was one in his own league. Standing at 11 inches long, with dark veins running across, and an equally wide girth. Jon's cock was a thing of beauty and monstrosity.

"That is what I thought," Jon growled, "A wolf comes along and you worthless trout knows your place."

"That... that can't fit in," the wanton woman whined, but from the look in her eyes, you would think she was ready to do it anyways.

"What has my father not filled you up enough, whore?" Jon demanded of her as widened her legs open and started rubbing his shaft against her slit.

"He... he is much smaller than you bastard," she blushed and then added his designatory title for good measure.

For the first time not feeling as quite sting as he usually was when she called him that, Jon still reached out and slapped her breasts causing them to bounce against each other. "Watch your tone when you address me, trout!"

"So.. sorry~" she yelped as he felt a bit of juice squit out of her pussy against his shaft when he slapped her boobs.

"Good," Jon uttered as he found great enjoyment in playing with her boobs. "From here on out you will call me Master in the bed."

"Master?"

"Yes," Jon said, "and utter it with conviction," he added as he pinched her nipples for emphasis.

Squealing out loud, the broodmare moaned out unabashedly, "Master~"

"Yes," Jon murmured as even he felt the inverse effect of their foreplay. "Now tell me," Jon whispered to her, "How much do you want Master's cock?"

"Very badly~," she whimpered as she squirmed around in the bed.

"Now tell me how much you want Master deep inside you?" Jon urged as he lined up his shaft right at her entrance.

"I want you fucking me real good Master~with your big, fat cock! I want you reaching places my husband never touched before with his average, simpleton cock!"

Laughing wickedly, Jon found this apt revenge against his father, while he keeps him trapped here, he will be fucking his slutty wife on the side. "Tell me," Jon shouted as entered her in one brisk final motion, "who is the whore now?"

"MEEEEE!" she shouted as he impaled her with his full length deep inside her.

Grunting as he entered her Jon felt like cumming right there and then. With her hot, wet tunnels surrounding him Jon felt like he entered sweet, sweet heaven. Even though she birthed four children, Catelyn cunt was still tight as hell and ready to milk some cum.

"You're fucking tight as hell," Jon groaned exactly the thought he had.

"Ahhh, and you're so big," the whore moaned wantonly.

Smiling at the inverse effect he was having on her, Jon picked up speed as he thrust into he in like a piston engine.

Squealing in delight as Jon made use of her and literally fucked her inside her husband's own castle. Catelyn started to lose herself within all the pleasure he was delivering upon her.

Letting go of her breasts, Jon grabbed both of her wrists and used them as leverage to enter plunge deeper within her.

Moaning deeply, the Riverrun woman was so delirious with arouse that she forgot herself and exclaimed. "Cum, cum inside me, you fucking magnificent bastard."

This time feeling absolutely nothing about it, but the clear opposite of it, Jon roared out. "Tell me how much you want my seed."

"I want it sooo~ bad," she babbled. "Please, please cum in me, Master. I want to be bred for you. I want you to taint my walls white with your seeds. I want you to ruin me for any other man. You.. you are enough for me."

"Aren't you a dirty little whore," Jon exclaimed.

"Yes, I am such a filthy, wanton whore Master, but I am your filthy, wanton whore Master. Please cum and place your seed so deep inside me that it takes ROOT."

"You want my child?" Jon burst out with as he really did not expect that from her, but he never let up as he drove into deeper and deeper.

"Yes, yes, I want a son for you, one that has your superior Stark looks! I want to pass him off as my husband's son and none the wiser."

"Haha, you know what that means, right?" Jon grilled from her as he bent forward a bit to get deeper access to him while she remained in that missionary position.

"I do not care," she incoherent raved as her moans of pleasure got even louder and louder. "I want your son, I want a little Jon that has your big, fat cock. And so he could be at my tits while you rape me for even more little Jons"

Getting even harder at that very thought, Jon laughed at out loud, "Ha, if all my life I had known you were a needy little tramp, I would have bred you long ago."

"We can make up for all lost time, Master," his little slut moaned as she wrapped her legs around him and held him in a vise grip. "I am so close, Master," she then mewled.

"So am I," Jon grunted as he pulled her hands up with him until he was pressed against her real tight and they were face to face.

For the first time taking the initiative, Catelyn Stark kissed him by her own free volition. "Mhhm" she moaned into his mouth as he moved up with his hands until he was running his fingers through her long, beautiful auburn color hair.

Grabbing hard onto her hair, Jon pulled her up by it as she breathlessly exclaimed her pleasure and Jon bite her lower lips.

Feeling her cunt tighten around him length, Jon groaned as he felt his shaft quivering on the point of release. Kissing along her exposed neck, Jon grabbed on to her hands and clasped them tightly as he ram into once, then twice, and finally for a third time and came.

****

Check out Patreon, I am 20 chapters ahead!


	3. Chapter 3: Whore House

Slashing away at the training dummy, Jon unleashed all the pent up rage he felt from yesterday. Although it wasn't much since Lady Catelyn went a long way in helping him relieve a lot of it. Still, he felt a deep-seated angry burning in his stomach. At not just his father, Lady Catelyn, the world, but also himself.

He still did not know what came over him to not only attack the lady of the castle and his Lord Father's wife, but also to rape him and debase her like that in the bed. There was no denying that a small, dark, twisted part of him relished what went down last night and would very much like to do it again.

However, he knew that it could never happen again, but oh, what fun he had been!

Just as he was parting through his thought, he heard a voice he knew very well.

"Did that training dummy insult your honor, boy?"

Turning around Harry came face to face with Ser Rodrik Cassel the only knight he knew of. Rodrik is a stout man, with broad shoulders, and large white whiskers. He is a loyal and courageous man who has served House Stark since the time of his grandfather, Rickard Stark.

He is the uncle of Jory Cassel, captain of the household guard, and the master-at-arms of Winterfell, in which he has trained him, Robb, and Theon at arms, shield, bow, horse, and hand-to-hand. He has a single daughter Beth Cassel who grew up in Winterfell with the Stark children. Though she closer in age to Arya she tends to hover around Sansa's more glamorous retinue.

"No," Jon answered as he stepped back from the hacked up dummy, and respectfully nodded his head to the old knight.

Smacking him on the back once the old man came up to him, he uttered, "Don't feel down, boy. I heard what happen from Jory."

Face going sour, Jon had nothing to say, but only give a brisk nod of his head.

Laughing uproariously at the sight of his face, the old patted him on the back and lead him on. "I know what would help. Let's go to the training yard."

Walking to the training yard, Jon saw a lot of young men and boys training in the yard as they practice against each other, against some dummy, or by themselves. These young hopefuls weren't any blade hand like the militia, men-at-arms, or household guards- no they were future Northern Cavalry.

The Northern Cavalry served as the same function as the Sothern Knights without any of the pompous ass in his opinion. They are horse-mounted warriors who instead of paying tribute to the New Gods, they pay their respect to the Old Gods.

Jon remembered all the good times he had in the yard, as Ser Rodrik drilled into him and Robb disciple and skill at arms. Now they were left to their own devices since they surpassed Ser Rodrik teaching and only required continuous practice and hopeful breakthroughs.

"Why don't you test your metal against these boys, huh?" Ser Rodrik asked of him.

"Sure," Jon said as he looked over his choices on the weapon rack. Just as he was about to pick up a dull metal practice sword, Ser Rodrik called out. "No, you are a man grown now. So it is time you try your hand with live steel."

"Are you sure?" Jon asked as he looked up at the man in surprise. Jon remembered very well the lessons that the old knight imparted to him and Robb. Never touch live steel without my supervision, or it will be a quick way to death for the both of you.

"Yes," Ser Rodrik answered with a nod of his head. Then turning to his little future northern semi-knights, Ser Rodrik called out. "Who here wants to test themselves against the best sword here?"

Slightly blushing at the comment, Jon still felt shy at heart about speaking of his expertise. He knew he was very good with the sword, just like he was good with the harp, and books. However, it is not something he likes to put out there.

Stepping up were a few boys that want to test themselves. They seem to really not be taking it seriously but Jon would prove them wrong soon. Donning his chain shirt then his padded armor, and he legging, followed with putting on a spangenhelm with some chain attached to the end. Jon then grabbed himself a small wooden shield, and picked out a bastard sword for himself.

It immediately felt natural in his hands, 'a bastard sword for a bastard,' he thought in chagrin. Although as much as Jon tried to distance himself from the name bastard there was no way he could distance himself from the sword named after his namesake.

It felt like a poor joke from the gods since this was the sort of blade he felt most natural with and the most dangerous.

Stepping into the training yard, Jon asked, "Who's first?"

\-----------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before Jon had all the boys moaning and groaning on the floor as they looked up at him in pure worship. Others stood back as they were fearful that he might call them next to the field.

Jon was breathing in hard as even with his skill it took some effort facing off against two dozen hopeful calvary boys. Still even though he was extremely worn out, there was no hiding that savage, wolf-like grin on his face.

Recalling the fight, it all came to him in blurs as he faced his first opponent then quickly dispatched him with a feign and a left hook. Then it was his next opponent which he tripped up and helped push to the ground. Next opponent was even quicker as Jon rushed him and shield bashed him.

After that, the young calvary boys took him seriously and from there he did not have an easy time of it. But still he is reigning champion and overtook all his adversaries.

Collecting himself as best he could, Jon got up to his full height and uttered to the crowd at large. "Good fight, boys, though it seems like you will need more practice."

Nodding their heads appreciatively at him and with a dose of hard earned respect. Jon was about to head out until he heard clapping.

Turning around where the applause was coming from Jon saw Theon Greyjoy coming his way. If there was a few choice word he had to describe Theon then it would be an arrogant piece of shit. He had dark brown hair, a tall figure just like him but more slender, and always that infuriating cocky grin.

"Wow," he uttered when he come up to the yard. "I must say that was amazing of you to kick these little boys asses who don't even know how to hold their swords properly. Must make you feel big and strong, huh, Snow."

"What are you doing here, squid," Jon growled in a tone much like a wolf.

However before the little piece of shit had a chance to answer, Ser Rodrik asked, "Would you like to give the training yard a turn, Greyjoy?"

From the dark looks coming from the future calvary men, they would very much like it so to see the squid on the field. However, it seems like he was wise enough to shut up and pretend like he did not even hear the question.

Even so, Jon wasn't going to pass up a chance like this, "What happen squid, don't like your chances in the yard, mhm? I guess you cowards like you only like to raid and pillage, and not face a man in the field."

At that remark, it got a lot of laugh from the boys milling in the yard, and Theon immediately went red in the face.

Before things could explode, Robb walked in and ever the mediator he calmed things down. "Guys, guys are you fighting again."

"My Lord," Ser Rodrick greeted respectfully as he inclined his head.

Then the postulants quickly got in order and started to present themselves as best they could for their future Lord Paramount. Nodding his head in recognition at the cadets, Robb turned his way back at them, awaiting an answer.

"No," Theon answered briskly as he scolded his face most likely wanting to hide his embarrassment.

"What is your definition of fighting brother?" Jon asked with a grin as he took off his helm and started donning off his padded armor and legging.

Chuckling at Jon's response, Robb patted him on the back and uttered, "Come on, the both of you should at least try to get along, if not for my sake or anyone else's then for your own peace of mind."

Rolling his eyes, Jon knew that would never happen, Robb might be able to get along with any man, but there was something that just made it incompatible with him and Theon.

"So what brings you to the training yard?" Jon asked his brother as he finished up taking od his training armor and putting away his sword.

"I actually came here for you," Robb answered.

"What for?" Jon asked as he looked up at his brother.

"Well," Robb said as he lead him off with Theon on their heel, "You are man grown now so isn't time you taste the finer things in life?"

Understanding his brother's underlying meaning, Jon thought back to last night when he popped his cherry with Catelyn.

Feeling a bit ashamed for going behind his brother's back and doing all those things to his mother. Jon broke away from Robb's grasp and insisted. "I do not think I can even leave, brother. Why don't you go alone, huh?"

"Feeling chicken, Snow," Theon teased. "Can't lift it up, aye?"

"No," Jon answered as he narrowed his eyes at the squid.

"Now, now, brother," Robb said, "this is my gift to for your nameday. Yesterday, you were caught up with father so today will have to do."

"Fine," Jon said, "lead on."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Walking out the gates that lead from the castle, Robb nodded his head to the guards posted at the gates and carried on his way. Following after him, Jon entered Winter town.

Winter town is a strange settlement located outside of Winterfell. During spring and summer, four-fifths of the winter town's homes are empty. However, during autumn and winter, it is one of the largest northern settlements as the town becomes full to bursting with Northmen from throughout the region, including farmers, villagers, and clansmen from the northern mountains.

Now that it was early spring the small and neat houses built of log and undressed stone were all but empty- with few people in the market square or at the local inns and taverns.

Moving along, the three of them finally came to a large structure three stories tall and a simple sign of a lip blowing a kiss.

Here in the seven kingdoms, not many people could read even some knights are illiterate. So it is much easier for all if things were to be simplified into signs and symbols. That is why all lords and ladies require heralds and town outcrier for all the lordly announcements that they make.

Walking into the whore house, the first thing that Jon was assaulted with was the smell. He could smell the perfume, fumes, and most importantly the underlying sex!

Looking around the place they walked into, Jon could see the large chamber with two grand stairs leading upstairs, and a great door leading deeper inside. From inside the open chamber, he could see whore walking around in dresses that barely covered anything, big, burly guards milling about, and small street urchins cleaning up the place.

There weren't really any patron in right now since it was very early into the day, however he still some a few slumbering and some being kicked out by their asses.

Following behind Robb, they walked into the large open chamber and came to the counter where a woman in her late thirties sat giving orders to all the employees.

Seeing the three of them walking up to her desk, the woman seem to recognize them. "Ah, if it isn't the young lord!"

"My lady," Robb greeted her with a slow incline of his head.

"Don't my lady me, boy. I have been sucking cocks, and pleasing men and women before you even popped out of your mother's womb."

Not flinching back even slightly, Robb answered back smoothly, "Doesn't mean I can pay a lady the respect she deserves."

"Ohh, you are too sweet for your own good, boy. You will take a lot of maiden's heart and if I was only a few decades younger I wouldn't mind giving you mine."

"Mistress Amber," Theon cut in, "Tell Ros I am here to see her."

Turning to look at the Greyjoy, the woman's eyes instantly into slits. "Tell her that you are here?" she repeated.

Not noticing the Mistress's sour mood, the idiot continued on with, "Yea, I here with gifts," he said as for the first time ever he looked awkward while he shyly took out winter rose. Winter Roses where a rare kind of flower that was pale blue like frost and was only grown in the glass gardens of Winterfell.

"Where is my money?" the woman inquired sharply.

"What money?" the fool asked.

Nodding her head to herself, the woman turned to the open chamber and shouted, "Bryer!"

"Yes, Ma'am," a voice replied as a man standing nearly 7 feet tall made his way over to the counter. He had large burly hands and wide shoulders as if he worked the forge all his life, and a calm, serene look in his eyes which was rare thing to find in a man so big as him.

"Throw this idiot out of my establishment," the Mistress of the house commanded.

"What," Theon squawked as the without any exchange of words the giant-blooded man picked him up by the scruff of the neck. "You can't do this. Put me down!"

Speaking over his little tantrum, the woman carried with, "You dare have the gall to say to me what money, boy?! When you came in here day in, day out, ate my food, drank my wine, sleep with my girls, and smoked my Hookah. Don't come back here until you pay your dues. If you do, Bryer will see your little lordship out."

"Robb, Robb," he shouted as Bryer easily dragged him all the way to the door. "Command her she can not do this. Command her!"

Shrugging his shoulder and smiling at his friend, Robb replied, "You heard the lady, Theon. Pay up, and anyways you have been coming here too much, so you need a break from it."

"NOOO," the squid shouted as he got tossed out like the trash he was and the door shut before his face.

"Now," the woman said as if all that unpleasantness did not just happen right now, "What can I do for your lordship today."

Stepping aside and clapping him on the back and foreword, Robb pronounce, "Today is all about my brother. He is man grown and would like to learn the ways into a woman's bed and heart."

"Ah," the woman said, "His Lordship Snow, Lord Stark's bastard if I am t be correct, aye!"

Feeling a bit pricklish about being call that, Jon still kept his tongue since from long ago he learn to live with being a bastard. No one could really change that, or care about what he felt about it.

"So he will require a session of a female's body and another for a female's heart."

"Yes," Robb answered, "and throw in a full night, plus the morning," he then added with a playful wink towards him.

"What can I do for you, then, your lordship?" she asked.

"Just a bath," he answered.

"Mhm, the twins are in would you like them?" she followed up with.

Nodding his head in answer, Jon quickly cut in, "There is no need for all that, a bath would do for me as well."

Patting on the back, Robb voiced, "You really must have those sessions... They can be very informative." Then as if coming to a decision on the spot he added, "You know what throw in a bath for my brother as well."

Nodding her head in answer the woman finally named the price for all the services they would be having. Jon nearly choked on his spittle when he heard the woman say, "that would be a total of 2 Gold Dragons and 4 Silver Stags."

Doing a double take, Jon watched as his brother wordlessly pay up the ridiculous amount. With that kind of money, you can buy yourself a highly prized warhorse of excellent breed or host a small village for days on end.

"Alright," Robb said, "see you later!" With that, he quickly made haste and disappeared into the large door leading deeper into the complex.

"Now," the woman said as she turned her sight on him, "where does your taste lay— men, women, or both."

Raising a single eyebrow at the woman, Jon simply answered, "Women."

"Mhm," the Mistress said as a contemplative expression crossed her face. "Who would you prefer; I have many girls from the North, some from the Riverlands, others from the Reach, or the Westerlands, Stormlands, the Vale, even two from the Iron Islands, and one that hails so far to the south as Dorne. If you prefer more foreign girls I have Sissy and Barth from Braavos, and our main attraction Larra from Lys. Ahh, she sure is a beauty with her silvery hair and lilac eyes."

"What about this Ros?" Jon asked. He never saw Theon that vulnerable in his life, the squid was always a cocky bastard. He wondered who this woman was that made him so lovestruck, and sure as hell would love to cuckold him.

Now that was an act he could get behind. Already he could imagine the squid's expression as he ruined little fancy for him while he held his stupid winter roses.

***

Check out Patreon, I am 20 chapters ahead!


	4. Chapter 4: Ros (R-18)

"What about this Ros?" Jon asked.

Looking up to have a closer look at him, the woman smoothly said, "That girl might be too much for you boy. You have no idea how many boys she made a drooling mess. Stick to the more simpler ones that will please you."

"Let me be the judge of that," Jon replied back without a hint of irritation at her comments.

"Don't say that I did not warn you," the woman said with a shrug. Then pointing her hands at the door, she affixed, "Go inside and wait for her. She will be there shortly with you."

Doing as told, Jon walked passed the counter then beyond the chamber and into the great, big, wide doors. There was no denying that Jon was curious what lay beyond, and now walking into the Jon finally knew what laid beyond.

It was a mesmerizing sight to truly behold like that of a young pubescence boy's wet dream. Inside there was a hallway with a few dozens of chambers on either sides with thin sheets covering the entrance. It seems like there were still some active patrons as he could hear the moans and grunts from within the chambers.

Walking along Jon took in the sights until someone softly tabbed him on the shoulder. Turning around Jon came face to face with a real, renowned beauty. She stood at 5 feet 8 with long wavy hair the color of reddish-brown, a slender lith figure with breasts sticking out, and an oval face. A light brush of frickles gave her cheeks a red ting and large innocent doe eyes the same color as her hair tared up at him.

It was no wonder that idiot was madly in love with her, she had all the innocents of a pure maiden plus underneath it all, he could see the wickedness and mischief in her eyes.

"Are you Jon Snow?" the girl, no the woman asked him in a sweet innocent voice.

"Yes, that would be me," Jon answered. Then staring deep within her, he added on a whim, "and you do not need that sweet act with me."

"So," she asked as she ran her fingers alongside his chest, "Do you prefer sinful women? Or," she added as she wrapped her hand around his neck and brought him down to her height, "strong women?" Then she leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Mhm," Jon said as if he was thinking it over while he wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her in close until she was pressed up against him. "I think I would prefer the real you. What do you say to that?"

"Oh, you are a dangerous one with your sweet words, comforting embrace, and your wide shoulders. How many maidens did you make weak in the knees with your silky tongue?"

"I hope you are the first one," Jon answered with a wide grin.

Chuckling musically, the doxy broke away from his grasp and replied to his question, "I do not think you would like the real me, Jon Snow."

Not even feeling prickly about being called a Snow, turned around and watched her saunter off. "What are you waiting for?" she asked as she craned her neck to look over at him, "Come along," she added as gestured to him with her finger.

Shaking his head and laughing wryly to himself, Jon followed after him while he had the perfect view of her shapely ass swaying just for him.

Come on to the bath, Jon could already feel the hot steam of the water beating against his body. Here the only bath worth taking is a hot, steaming one where you warm your body and keep the chill away.

"Come take off your clothes," Ros said as he watched her already get started on removing the few articles of clothing she had on.

Smiling up at him when she saw that he did to move from his position, she voiced, "There is no need to be shy, there is barely anyone inside right now."

"Oh, I am not shy," Jon replied as he extended his hands out as squeeze that bubbly ass of hers.

Smacking his hands way with a playful swat, the lovely whore chortled out, "There will be more of that later. Now come on, your bath awaits my lord."

Following her instructions, Jon started to remove his clothing with immediate post haste. Bundle it up, Jon tossed it into the basket laid out for everyone. THen following her example, Jon picked out one the towels stacked up together in a neat mound and wrapped it around his waist while she used her towel to cover her torso.

Followed after the little vixen into the bathhouse, Jon noticed that this was obviously a mixed-gender bathhouse. There were plenty of patrons being cleaned off by the servicewoman, followed up with a massaged on one of the numerous tables laid out, then it was a dip into the large steaming pool.

For a moment there he could have sworn he saw a familiar black-reddish hair with two twins bobbing their body up and down his.

"Come on, I think this is a good spot," Ros called out as they came to a spot nearly empty. Three buckets of steaming water were laid out, and a small, short stool that you could sit on.

"Sit, sit," Ros said as he watched her draw out a vial sticking out of her breasts.

"What's that?" Jon asked as he did as he was told and had a seat.

"Some oils," the escort answered, "It is for later, now relax, I will take care of everything."

"Alright," Jon said as he relaxed his muscles and let her do her work.

Slowly and very sensually, Ros soaked a towel into one of the buckets and started on his large, wide back as she ran smooth washed his spin, then his shoulder blades, and finally his nape.

She repeated that process but this time it wasn't with her fingers but her breasts.

Immediately his little brother started to get a rise as she ran those wonderful melons went up and down his back. Still, with her chest pressed against him, she reached out with her dainty, little fingers and started to administer his abs abdomen.

"Oh," she whispered huskily into ears which ran a shiver alongside his spin, "Don't you work out a lot."

"Ha, well I got to stay in shape for the ladies, or else who knows if I will be able to keep up with them."

Chuckling musically at his response, the vixen moved her fingers up towards his chest. Rubbing his chest with the wet towel which held only pure muscles and not an ounce of fat, Ros started to make swirling motions against his hardened nipples.

The only answer that Jon gave was a single grunt after long minutes of wheeling her fingers. "You aren't that sensitive there?" Ros asked as she laid her on his shoulders.

"No," Jon replied, "I always thought it was the women who were sensitive there," he stated as he extended a hand out squeezed her right breasts, and gave her nipple a light pinch.

Squealing out in both surprise and pleasure, Ros broke away from him and pronounced, "that was a good one." Then spinning around to come before him, she added, "Now let's move on to your lower portion."

Jon would have said he was disappointed that she covered her With she slowly inched her way up to his crotch and Jon could feel all his blood rushing towards it as she smoothly washed one leg than the other. It wasn't long before she was at his thigh and closing in on his upright shaft.

Jon knew she was doing all this on purpose because if that grin wasn't a clear give away then this knowing looks where.

"All done," Ros said with a wicked grin.

"Are you sure?" Jon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I miss anything," the little vixen asked with an innocent look.

"Yes, you missed this," Jon said as he unashamedly removed his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ahh," she exclaimed in shock as she stared fixedly at his unbarred cock. It was a monstrous thing with veins running down it, as stiff as a metal rod, as long as a horse's, and as wide as a tree trunk.

"Yes," Jon amended, "it will need a lot of washing. Now get to it!"

Seeing her as flushed this made it worth all the effort of holding himself back and coming up to this moment.

"I knew it was big," she whispered under her breath as she still did not move from her spot, "but... wow... it is really big." Finally turning to face him, she muttered worshipingly, "now that is a tool that can split a woman in half and ruin her for life for anyone else."

Feeling his ego stretched to the limit, Jon reached out with his hands and started to knead amazing breasts. "Use these wonderful melons that you have been using all day."

Seeming to be still star stuck, Ros followed his commands as she wrapped her tits around his cock. Even with those C-cup sizes breast of hers, Ros still had some difficulty full wrapping his whole manhood and there was still a quarter sticking out of tits.

Still, Ros was a professional and used her hands to smoosh her tits around his cock, then sensually ran her breasts up and down his cock. With the water acting as lubrication, his shaft smoothly went up and down her cleavage.

Grunting, Jon paid her some compliments as he closed his eyes to enjoy the fantastic pleasure. "Ah, that feels so good."

"Oh, you are in for a big surprise," Ros declared, "this is nothing. There will be a lot more to come soon."

"Oh-ho-ho, you are so on," Jon said as he rested one of his hands on her head.

"Lick the remaining length," Jon commanded as he pushed her head slightly.

"You mean like this?" she asked with a smirk as stuck out her tongue drool over his cock.

"Yes, ah, yes," Jon answered as he watched her dance her tongue all over his shaft like a real pro. It sort of remained him of how someone would like a honeycomb treat during the autumn festival.

"You likey?" she asked as she looked up at him with her large, innocent doey eyes.

That immediately got Jon even harder as he applied even more pressure on to her head. "Oh, aren't you a naughty little slut?!"

Laughing in response, he watched as she locked eyes with him and slowly, very slowly ran her tongue up his length. It was like she was daring him to react, and react he did.

Using his deft fingers, he used the same trick that she used on him and twirled circles around his nipples. She must have been more sensitive than him since there was an instant reaction.

Moaning wantonly, Jon further proceeded to pinch her red-rosed nipples.

"Ahhh," she cried out as she broke away from licking his lips.

"You likey?" he asked with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly.

"Swallow," Jon commanded as he pushed her head lower until her lips meet his head. Not needing to be told further what to do, Ros gobbled up his cock into her mouth while she continued to use her breasts to please his remaining length.

Groaning as he felt her wet, hot tunnels Jon arched his head back as she used her tongue to great use.

Not wanting to be the only one feeling good, Jon let go of her head and let her do her work as she bobbed her head up and down. Using both hands, Jon pulled and pinched her nipples which got some outcry from her as she moaned.

Growling as the moaning vibration of her mouth further put him on the edge. Jon decided it was time to bring her bits into the ring.

Since his hands were quite busy at the moment, Jon decided to use his foot to rub at her wet slits.

Moaning even louder, Jon continued with his work as he stroked that cunt.

Feeling his release was close at hand, Jon's pace took on a more frantic pace as worked those snatch even harder and dig in with his nails into her breasts. Ros must have been also very close because he could feel the juice leaking out even further.

"I am close," Jon growled out as he let go of her nipples and rested both hands on the back of her head. The only reply Jon got was muffled keen, but he took that as a 'same here as well.'

Shoving her head further down his cock, Jon didn't even give her time to collect her breath as he went in and out of her dirty little mouth. Just using her as a tool, Jon went even faster and faster as he felt his balls churn and his seed rush up his length.

Finally, Jon called out, "I'm cumming," and he let loose inside of her mouth. It wasn't only him who came at that moment as Ros let loose a cry signaling her own orgasm.

Rope after rope of cum broke loose inside her mouth and Jon held her there as he was overwelled with bliss. Ros had no choice at that moment but to swallow his seed as she drank gallons of his seed.

Jon felt the endless rain of liquid break lose on his foot as a flood poured down it and onto the floor as well.

Take in deep breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart, Jon finally let go of her head and let her break loose from his shaft.

"Ahh," Ros exclaimed as she fell on her ass, "that must have been the most cum I ever drank before. What do you eat?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"A lot of meat," Jon answered with a grin as he let loose a long sigh.

"Are you still hard after cumming all that?" she asked in surprise once she saw his still hard and glistening cock.

"Well it is hard to get it down when I have a lovely lady before me," Jon stated as he helped her up and onto one of his thighs.

Letting herself rest there, Ros craned her head to look at him, "I will have you know I am no lady."

"I know," Jon said as he started to feel up her breasts. "Lady's show some modicum of decency. While you, on the other hand, are a very naughty vixen."

"You know what," she said, "I think I prefer to be called a lady."

Laughing at her response, Jon whispered to her huskily, "ready for round two."

Getting up from his ham, Ros picked up her towel and the small vial, and answered, "Your massage and bath still await you."

"Alright," Jon said as he got up and followed after her with only a towel covering his hard-on. He knew he would get his second round sooner than later.

Walking to the massage table area, Ros commanded, "Lay back on your front."

Doing as told Jon jumped onto the table and watched as she poured some of the oil on her hands and dribbled a few drops on to her breasts.

Letting her do her work, Jon relaxed into the massage as she got rid of all the aches and pains he did not even know he had. Who knew that only at sixteen summers he would have so much piled on top of him.

Soon it wasn't long before things took a more carnal turn.

"Turn around," Ros called out.

Doing as told Jon laid on his back and watched as the little vixen climbed on top. "Are you sure this is a massage?" Jon asked a grin and a knowing look.

"Oh, this is as professional as it gets. Now close your eyes and let me do my work."

"Alright," Jon said with a shrug as this sure as hell did not look like a massage he ever heard about.

Feeling the press of something round, and jigglely Jon knew that she had her tits rested on his chest. Using her jugs, Ros polished up and down his torso created an appetizing mood.

Then he felt a wet, hot slit slide against his shaft, "Ahh," Jon said, "what a very wonderful massage indeed."

"Tell me about," Ros replied as she continued with her work. She made sure not to enter him, but at the same time his cock got the full treatment as she ground against him.

Wanting even more pleasure Jon reached out with both hands and grasped onto her ass. Giving it a hard squeeze which got a gasp from Ros, Jon leveraged her butt cheeks to further rub against her slit.

Feeling sensitive from their last session, Jon felt a build up in his tool and further picked up the pace. Ros must have felt something too because digging her nails in she wantonly moaned on his sheet.

Being the perfect gentleman he was, he decided to helped her along as he raised on hand high and slapped her ass with the full force of it. Ros must have enjoyed it as she squealed in delight and rubbed faster agist his shaft.

Raising his other hand high, he slapped the other ass cheek with a loud smack and felt some of her juice leak against his shaft.

"I am about to cummmm~" Ros cried out as he continued with his tempo.

Finally that must have been too much for the prostitute as she cum all over his crotch area.

Laughing he gave her ass a hard squeeze and whispered to her ears which was in close range as she slumped on his chest. "Are you sure this massage was for me, or you?"

Looking up at him as some of her hair covered her eye, she answered back, "Don't worry Master Snow, I will be paying you back ten fold for that."

***  
Check out Patreon, I am 20 chapters ahead!  
  
<<<<<<<<<<{ [My Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward) }>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	5. Chapter 5: Female Anatomy (R-18)

Looking around at the room they walked into lined with soft Myr carpets and artwork, Jon's eyes landed on the single large bed right in the center. It was filled with soft feathered pillows and cushion and was fit for a king or maybe an orgy.

"Come," Ros called out as she patted the edge of the bed.

Seating himself where she pointed, he smiled up at her and asked in a smooth voice, "so what's next my lady? Mmm, I would really love to explore that lovely body of yours some more."

Smacking away his hands that reached out to her, playfully, the young woman pulled herself up and this time it was a stern expertion on her face.

"Aaa, playing hard to get aye?" Jon asked with a wink, his usual brooding was long gone by now. It was like he came out of his shell when things took an unexpected spicy turn.

Nevertheless, he was enjoying this lovely little wench, it no wonder many boys have fallen for her, including the squid. There was just no way you could keep your eyes or hands off of her.

"There will be none of that," she exclaimed as all playfulness was gone for her a the strict severity of a teacher came over her. "It is time for your lessons, my lord~" she added and Jon knew that this was all an act.

"What pray tell would you be teaching me, miss," he asked as he pretended to be an eager student.

"Such an obedient student," she purred, then coming up close to him, she whispered in his ears, "I will make sure to reward that," with that, she broke away and was back to her stern self.

"Today," she uttered, "we will be learning about the female's body. I will be teaching everything about it from how to please it, where to please it, and most importantly how to please yourself at the same time."

"Sounds very interesting," Jon noted.

"Wait till we get to the more practical application," she uttered in a husky voice. "We will be putting all you learned into use."

"Mmm, can't wait," Harry said.

And then they began, Ros went into deep detail about everything she said she would. It was like the woman was a Maester that forged her chain in the female studies. Hon had a good laugh at that as he imagined her going to the Citadel with old chaste men who would have a heart attack at the slightest mention of it all.

"Is there something you find funny my young lord?" Ros asked with a raised eyebrow as her gaze was upon him.

"No," Jon answered with a shake of his head.

Making his way to him, Ros quizzed, "then can you tell me what I just said a few moments ago," as her hand slipped underneath his towel then down to his ball. "I am waiting," she added once he froze up and emphasized her point by giving his sacks a squeeze.

"Aaa," Jon said as he thought quick on his feet, he knew she was only playing with him but he did not want to run the risk of anything happening to his family's jewels. "You were talking about how to please a woman with your tongue?" he hopefully asked because the only thing he caught was tongue and pussy, so what else was there to guess.

"Goood~" she said as gave his balls a rub. "Now," she continued and Jon noticed she did not let go but just carried on like nothing strange was happening, "Why would you do that for a woman?" she asked.

Grunting then taking a deep breath to calm himself, Jon answered, "to please her?"

"No," she answered as her fingers traced up to his cock head and started to massage it, "come on I know you can guess it~"

"Mmm," Jon said, he really couldn't think straight really with her giving him a sensual handjob, thus just saying the first thing that came to his mind, he shouted, "to exchange favors."

"Good, good," the little vixen throatily whispered, "What favor?"

"f-for... her to do the same."

"Ding, ding, ding, correct my lord. Now I believe you get a reward for guess that correctly, mhm?"

"Yess," Jon grunted, he would like that very much indeed as his cock was literally throbbing with what.

Letting his towel drop to the ground, Jon watched as she went on her knees and started to worship his cock.

Quickly using her long, dextrous tongue to lick at his cockhead, Ros began with swirling her tongue around it. "Mmmm," she moaned, "it looks like it hurts a lot mhm my l-lord… agh…" she moaned as her tongue slide rapidly back and forth his throbbing tip.

"Don't worry," she added, "I will make sure to make it all better for you..... mmm!!!"

Running her tongue down his length, she came up then went down, slurping up his cock like it was the sweetest treat.

"By the Old Gods," Jon groaned, "you are really good at this," he complimented.

Looking up at him with her soft doe eyes, she gave him a playful smile and voiced, "this is just the beginning."

Suddenly she stops licking all over his cock and decides to swallow it whole. Of course, very swiftly she hits a roadblock as his tool is too big to devour all at once, and half of it remains out of her mouth.

Not being one to give up, she works even harder to get what she wants. She nearly chokes herself on Jon's dick, her eyes going slightly crossed eyed while she stares at all that is still left.

Groaning as he enjoys her wet, hot tunnels and her tongue swirling around his cock, Jon places his hands on her head to steady himself. Hearing a moan, he notices that he had a tighter grip on her than he imaged.

"Sorry for that," he said as he let her go.

Giggled, vibrating was sent down her throat and the sensation of it nearly made him explode.

Laughing again in impish delight, she takes his cock out of her mouth, and gives it two long strokes along its length. "That is very sweet of you," she uttered as she gave him a smile, "but it is nothing compared to what I have to deal with sometimes."

Saying nothing, he patted her head softly, what else could he do for really.

"Now," Ros said as she seem to be trying to change the atmosphere, "You don't worry about me. I Madam takes care of us all, let's go back to what we were doing."

"Sure," Jon said as he let the love making wash it all away.

"Could you give me a hand with this?" Ros called out sweetly, "this thing is the biggest tool that I have yet to see."

Feeling a bit prideful at being told how big his cock was he asked, "What do you want me to do,"

"Face-fuck me," she simply answered.

"Are you sure?" Jon asked in a hesitant voice. He really didn't want to be just another guy that treated her like trash and could do whatever they want with her.

"I am sure," she answered, "there is no way I am stopping until I have the whole of this monstrous thing inside my mouth."

"Okay," Jon said, if the lady wished for it, he would deliver.

Shifting his hand to give himself a better grip on her head, Jon pulled a bit harder on her hair and drew a gasping moan from her lips, then sliding his cock down across her face, he lines it back to waiting mouth.

Then, without any finesse, he slams down on her with his shaft.

"Gluuuuuuuugggghkkk!!!"

Choking on his cock as three quarters of it went inside her mouth, Jon looked over at her to see if she was alright.

But the only answer he got from her was bark of, "are you a little child or a man. Come on give all you got Jon Snow."

Well since she really wanted this, then he was left with no choice but to give it to her. Anyways there was no way you could insult a man's pride like that and get away.

Without any warning, without any respite, without any hesitation, he slammed into her all the one and this time all of it was inside.

"GAGKH! GAGKH!"

Choking, gagging, and gurgling all at once. Her saliva was all over the place and her eyes went wide and then roll back in her head as she orgasms on the spot.

With her tongue hanging out Jon noticed the expression of pure bliss and euphoria spread across her face.

Smiling as one hand held her hair in a fisted full, Jon just carried on as he thrust forward. Proceeding with out any care to give Ros the most face fucking she wanted.

Before long Jon could feel his release quickly so without further ado, he releases all everything he has with a roar of pleasure and empties it down the whore' throat and into her stomach.

Moaned around his girth Ros makes sure to not let even a droplet of his hot, spunky stuff to escape the corners of her mouth even as her stomach started to bloat slightly thanks to the massive quantity of jizz he emptied into her.

Finally finished he pops his cock out of her mouth and looks down at the breathless mess before him. What a dirty little slut, he thought with a grin.

Looking out of a wooden shudder he sees that the night is still young and his little brother is still rearing to go.

With out waiting for her to full recover, Jon begins to pull her up to her feet. The whore lets out a yelp as he drags her dangling up on her feet. With another yelp, he spins her around and pushes her on to the soft bed.

With her ass sticking out for him, he delivers a harsh spanking to her fat ass.

SMACK!

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Bend over, slut," Jon commands as he gets his cock ready.

Doing as ordered on instinct as she spreads her legs so invitingly for him, he gives her a few more smacks on the ass for fun.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Seeing the slight bit of clothing blocking his way, grabbing at it, Jon yanks it hard.

RIP!

The sound of the tearing clothing fills the bedroom overtaking her quiet gasp as a nice hole in open for him.

Seeing how wet she was Jon thrusts forward as hard and fast as he can be, slamming into her cunt from behind and pinning her to the bed.

In response, Ros lets out a loud squeak and he can feel her sopping wet cunt clutching down on his cock like a clinching dog.

Keeping up with his work as he pistons in and out of her with his prick, he keeps on fucking her real good and sometimes throws in a few spanks in equal measure.

"My Lorrrd! My Looord! My Lordddd~"

Moaning his title over and over again as her tight pussy grips at his cock, almost refusing to let go at times. Jon lets go of her now redden ass and moves his way up to her body until they are rutting like two dogs in heat.

Glancing at her soft exposed neck, Jon has the overwhelming feeling of claiming her like a wolf would a mate. With out stopping he does so, giving her a few hickeys as he plows into from behind.

Ros cries out loud and lewdly as she orgasms around his member, with her pussy juices flowing it make the passage into her slicker and much easier. He fucks right into her womb with his full length, and Jon grunts in pleasure out loud as his cock explores new areas he has never down on her spasming cunt.

Slowly but surely, Jon reshaping his little whore's cunt to fit his cock perfectly, making her into his little fuck toy.

Ultimately things must come to an end! His cock felt like it was caught in the softest, velvetest, tightest cunt ever as it was the most pleasurable vice in existence. Ros was literally milking his shaft for all it was worth and he couldn't hold out anymore.

Finally his there was an explosion as his seed pumped into her womb, filling her with his cum and he watches as her back arch beautifully in response.

As they both eventually come down from their orgasmic high, Ros flop down onto the bed with a near senseless look on her face. Jon on the other hand watches on proudly at his own handy work as seed spills out of her cunt and down onto the sheets.

Snapping his fingers at her, Ros stirs a bit and he orders, "Would you be a dear and lick this up?" he asked.

Doing as told like a good little girl, the whore crawls up to his lap and starts suckling on his rod. Making sure to lick it clean and wipe all the cum and sexual fluids from it, she looks up at him with eyes coming back to focus.

"Good," Jon says, "the night isn't over and there is soooo much I want to try out teacher~"

*OMAKE*

Plowing into his little whore for the night, Jon gave her ass a smack with got a loud moan from her.

He found out that he really like it doing it from behind, he did not know if it was the wold inside of him but from all the positions that they tried out he kept on coming back to this one.

Spread her ass cheeks wide until her third and final hole was exposed, Harry posed, "Did you ever have it from behind?"

"No," Ros answered in between loud moans, "t-that place is... dirty and is n-no place f-.... for a lord l-like you. AAAA!"

"Mhm," Jon answered as he was listening to her anymore but got to looking for something with his eyes. Finally spotting it, Jon grabbed the vial of oil on the wooden stand next to the bed then got to pouring some on the vixen's ass.

That got a sharp intake from her as her ass cheeks were as red as fire and must have been burning like hot coals. 

"W-What are, mmmm, you doing?" the slutty woman asked. But once again Jon continued to ignore her and widened her butt crack with his well oiled finger.

"MMMMM!"

Shouting in pure ecstasy and surprise as Jon began to finger her ass, the woman tried to call out, "S-Stop! You c-can not d-... do this."

"Don't move," Jon simply says, but there is no point since he is on top of her and she was lying spread out on the bed with her soft bubbly ass sticking out. Without a word he pours the rest of the oil down her ass, making it lubricated enough for him to enter.

"N-NO," Ros tried to call out but it was too late as Jon forces his cockhead into her back door.

Yelping at the intrusion, Ros begins to squirm and squeal beneath him as he pushes inch by inch into her ass. Eventually, Jon fills her up with his cock, until his nut sack is right against her slit and he is buried to the base.

Reaching out, Jon grabs onto each ass cheek as they fit nearly perfectly around his hands and gives them a nice firm squeeze. Gripping and kneading her behind, Jon slowly pulls back, and thrusts into her little butthole once again.

Ros shrieks in pain as he thrusts in and out of her back door however before long they are with wanton moans.

Not stopping pistoning in and out of her, Jon leans over and grabs her neck turning her gaze towards him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he whispers into her ear as breathes hot air across her neck and ear. The only answer that the woman could give was mewl pathetically, groaning loudly and crying out whenever his cock hits a particularly deep part of her bowels.

Chuckling Jon slams home into her tight back door again and again, until Ros is unable to contain herself.

"MMMMMM!"

Suddenly the whore's pussy juice explodes spectacularly as her eyes roll back in her head and her tongue lulls out of her skull.

For a moment, Jon couldn't even move an inch as her butt clings on to him and holds him tight. With a grunt, he manages to pull back and slam in again, causing a loud, long, wanton moan to leave the lith woman's mouth.

A few more thrusts and the end comes for him as well, and Jon releases everything he has.

The young man empties his balls into his little whore ass, unloading his cum into. By the time he pulls back out of her, she's filled with his seed and a bit of it drips out of her ass.

Sighing out loud, Jon cracks his neck, and his gaze lands on her waiting pussy. He could tell that he is ready to go once again, and there was no way he could go off to sleep like this.

Tonight is a night to remember, so without emptying every last cum he has in his balls there is no way he could call stop.

Letting go of her, Jon grabs her hips and pulls her ass up drawing her knees. Getting ready, he guides his cock into her waiting cunt.

With the little energy that she has, Ros turns to look at him and asked in a tired, slightly pleading tone, "You ready to go again?"

Smiling at her, he answers back with a flippant response, "Well with you here, how can I always be at the ready."

Resting her head into the pillows, all she could say is, "You are a Monster, my lord~"

***

Check out Patreon, I am 20 chapters ahead!


End file.
